diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/2 May 2017
12:32 Hello Ursuul 12:32 Ay no 12:33 glitched chat 12:33 hiya 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 a 12:33 fuck 12:33 oh there we go 12:33 chat was glitched 12:33 a 12:33 Okey, I'm here Ursuul 12:33 alright 12:33 rip chat 12:33 borked to hell 12:33 I know 12:33 my pings just broke, and I think it's because I put the red text code in two places 12:34 though I'm not sure 12:34 I'm being pinged by red text 12:34 hi 12:34 and EVERYTHING is red 12:34 hello 12:34 rip 12:34 you know 12:34 you should just uninstall the pings again 12:34 I dunno what to do, Ursuul-- 12:34 if they’re that bugged 12:34 I will......I just, ugh 12:34 :/ 12:34 I have limited time 12:35 btw 12:35 restricting forum games is a dumb idea 12:35 ^^^^THANK YOU 12:35 I took a glace at the ones in off-topic 12:35 it’s more for PR than anything 12:35 PR? 12:35 Public Relations 12:35 As in killing off users? 12:35 hold up, I'm getting rid of borkified script 12:35 I'll brb I guess 12:35 ok Aysh 12:35 I know what PR is Ursuula 12:35 but yeah, you saw what I said about Discussions 12:36 I'll tell you all my struggles as usual 12:36 bye 12:36 if we let it be like that, then we’ll turn into fucking facebook within a week 12:36 ok 12:36 forum games should be allowed in discussions, still 12:36 there’s a problem with that 12:36 facebook with users is better than forum with none 12:36 since these games garner usually high participation 12:36 it’ll artificially float them in trending 12:36 oh 12:36 & we’ll have a bunch of cancerous games broadcast all across the Wiki 12:36 everywhere 12:37 you know Topics that show up at the bottom of pages? 12:37 when forum closes 12:37 that will turn into trending discussions 12:37 on every single page 12:37 so you want to starve our community so that the dinner menu looks more attractive 12:37 I know it's not ideal 12:37 but this will do far more harm than good 12:37 Closing off forum games does not hurt the Wiki 12:37 I'll be back after dinner 12:37 but not closing them off 12:37 yes it does 12:37 will instead make us look like idiots 12:38 but plz Ursuul 12:38 no it doesn’t & I’ll tell ye why 12:38 URSUUL 12:38 Ursuul 12:38 don't- 12:38 Aysh I hear ye 12:38 you say this is for PR 12:38 but what's the bigger issue 12:38 Don't do anything stupid: Find the compromise 12:38 Now SR, if you’re spending 100% of the time playing games 12:38 then you aren’t editing articles 12:38 having forum games featured 12:38 No goodbye 12:38 it’s not a positive effect on the Wiki 12:38 or having so many users leave 12:38 ik 12:38 BUT 12:38 I thought you said this was about PR 12:38 it is 12:38 This is like doing the Purge because "it'll make us look neater" 12:39 ....Ursuul calm yourself lol 12:39 I'm afraid to leave 12:39 I’m perfectly calm lass 12:39 alright 12:39 if you say so 12:39 but bye 12:39 bai Aysh :( 12:39 i gtg in 7 12:39 SR, these games do not help us, but it can make us look immature, & that doesn’t help attract good editors 12:40 it’s better that we have 1 good, adult editor than 20 12 year olds 12:40 the one adult will benefit the Wiki leagues more 12:40 hmmm 12:40 I mean look at Midas 12:40 -_- 12:41 I know Midas is gud 12:41 he’s the ONLY code editor we’ve ever managed to nab in a permanent capacity 12:41 ONE 12:41 in a year 12:41 still 12:41 of such a popular game 12:41 only one came 12:41 & that was because I knew him elsewhere, which is why he got into this game 12:41 Killing off forum games will make many users inactive 12:41 If there are many users 12:41 but not all of them edit articles 12:41 It looks better than having one user 12:42 that does edit articles 12:42 Honestly? What’s better, 3 code editors/SFU tier editors & 30 editors leaving, or 30 editors staying who can’t do anything at all to help the Wiki? 12:42 Would you join a dead wiki? 12:42 well, more like won’t 12:42 would you join a Wiki of children? 12:42 I know the answer is yes 12:42 at least it has potential 12:42 but for many people it’s no 12:42 ehh 12:43 think about this 12:43 if you left because you couldn’t play a freaking forum game 12:43 there isn't a wiki in the History of Fandom that has improved its prestige by exterminating forumers 12:43 then honestly how much did you care about the Wiki at all? 12:43 I’m not saying exterminate forumers 12:43 Forum iz gud 12:43 cuz in Off Topic it’s hidden 12:43 nicely compact 12:43 by forumers i mean forum gamers 12:44 actually 12:44 that’s incorrect 12:44 look at Star Wars 12:44 I know their head Moderator, he’s a councilor 12:44 I’ve debated him a lot 12:44 because he’s more conservative than me 12:44 he kills anything that isn’t absolutely serious 12:44 about the WIki pages 12:44 not just star wars 12:44 just Wiki Pages 12:44 that’s all you can talk about 12:44 & their Discussions are the largest on all of Fandom 12:44 period 12:45 We aren't the Star Wars Wiki 12:45 yes but a successful model is a successful model 12:45 We don't have a core of active adult editors 12:45 & we won’t ever get that core if we look like idiots 12:46 We won't look like idiots because of forum games 12:46 No one but you likes this idea 12:47 Besides 12:47 That’s not relevant to whether this will help the Wiki or not 12:47 democracy is democracy 12:47 but the right thing to do is the right thing to do 12:47 regardless 12:47 Couldn't we use JS to hide the forum games from the bottom? 12:47 ^ 12:47 against the ToU 12:47 illegal 12:47 ahh 12:47 would get rejected 12:47 eh 12:48 Well forum games, even though they are a pain should still exist but in a smaller volume 12:48 yes but there’s still a problem 12:48 What? 12:48 you know forum game threads are usually hundreds of replies long right? 12:48 Right... 12:48 Anyway 12:48 That will float these discussions to the top in Trending 12:48 bye 12:48 cya SR 12:48 when that happens, that will display ONLY forum games 12:48 Ahh 12:48 on every single page on the Wiki 12:48 I don't think this will help at all 12:49 true 12:49 So we can't get rid of it using JS? 12:49 mmhmm 12:49 no 12:49 against ToU 12:49 against ToU 12:49 but yeah SR, it may not help, but it will stop our image from being destroyed 12:49 it’s fine now 12:49 Well damn. What about moving forum games to blog posts? 12:49 but if these silly games are splattered across every single game 12:49 oooo 12:49 that’s a good idea 12:49 our image will not be destroyed by continuing something we have always done 12:50 Blog posts... 12:50 hmm 12:50 No it very much will. Right now our games are hidden in off-topic 12:50 they aren’t broadcast everywhere 12:50 if they hit Discussions, they will be 12:50 True true 12:50 literally every single page on the Wiki 12:50 But a blog on the otherhand, hides it 12:51 ^^^^ 12:51 exactly 12:51 hmm 12:51 I like this idea Cap’n 12:51 I like it a lot 12:51 i think this might work 12:51 we could make a Blog listing too! 12:51 We'd have the Franken Board 12:51 for game blogs 12:51 I like! 12:51 so you could go to the Blog listing page for games 12:51 & take your pick 12:51 we could sort it by popularity 12:51 fun games would float up 12:51 everyone would love it 12:51 This is brilliant!!!!!!!!! 12:51 ^^ 12:51 thanks so much Cap’n 12:52 good idea Hayden 12:52 you should suggest ideas more often lol 12:52 Yay I'm making a difference XD 12:52 wait 12:52 wot 12:52 what? 12:53 SuperRobot.exe has stopped working... 12:53 ripperini 12:53 Resterino in pepperino 12:53 but srsly 12:53 this is an excellent idea 12:53 nvm 12:53 o ok 12:54 I'll try to suggest more things Ursuul buddy ;) 12:54 I think this could work 12:54 ye ye 12:54 should I make the blog listing now? 12:54 Go for it! And we can slowly move everything over :) 12:54 also for now 12:54 ye 12:54 plus 12:54 they can be organised more easily 12:54 ^^^ 12:54 ^ 12:54 with categories and the like 12:54 we should let the Off Topic board stay for now tho 12:54 so that people can enjoy it 12:55 But phase it out 12:55 Slowly 12:55 we need a name 12:55 Games 12:55 eh? 12:55 generic 12:55 ye exactly 12:55 supposed to be 12:55 I like Fun Zone 12:55 bai 12:55 ok 12:55 cya 12:55 we can further subdivide it Hayden 12:55 Or Home Base 12:55 with more Blog Listing pages 12:55 Okie 12:55 Games works then 12:56 Games is just like, the overview 12:56 ye 12:56 ok get a blog ready 12:56 Cool beans 12:56 write a games one 12:56 Wait me? 12:56 ye 12:56 you can start it off 12:56 your idea after all :) 12:56 Ahh okie 12:57 take yer time 12:57 it may be like 12:57 20 minutes 12:58 Well should I make a title and a quick paragraph? 12:58 Or what? 01:00 Pair of graphs 01:00 o 01:00 ye 01:00 Gotcha 01:00 add to the Game Blogs category 01:00 so that it’ll work 01:01 did you just create it? 01:01 ye, here: Blog:Games 01:01 easier than I thought 01:02 you know, I like the idea of having “personal” things on Wikia 01:02 like your userspace, your blog, your wall, et cetera 01:03 it’s clear that those belong to you/you can do what you want with them, whereas Discussions & Forum have standards that everyone must follow 01:03 Ahh I agree 01:03 Hey AYSHA!! 01:03 hiya 01:03 Hi! :) 01:03 we found a compromise lass 01:03 Sorry I took longer than usual 01:03 no prob 01:03 Beef cubes- 01:03 just wait 01:04 blogz 01:04 Beef cubes cabbage and minute rice are hard for me to snarfel down 01:04 and trust me, I'm a world class snarfeler 01:04 I thought ye left SR 01:04 also the polls end in 3 hours 01:04 ye 01:04 for Era names 01:04 snarfelerererer 01:04 Oh. 01:04 Coolio 01:04 mfw Premordial Era is losing (sad) 01:04 Primordial sounds bad! 01:05 I'm sorry 01:05 :( 01:05 (tfwnogf) 01:05 Simplistic is better for the first one 01:05 feelz=hurt 01:05 the rest can be jargon and big words and whatever 01:05 o well 01:05 brb 01:05 at least Dark Era was winning last I checked 01:05 wanna see if my chat is jacked 01:05 o 01:05 chaotic is better 01:06 and so if birth 01:06 yayyyyy I'm free 01:06 no more ping hell 01:06 it looks like... 01:06 dunno if that's even happend to yall before cuz damn 01:06 it was crazy 01:07 I didn't think it was that damn buggy 01:07 The Birth Era 01:07 The Dawn Era 01:07 The Democratic Era (by a landslide) 01:07 The Dark Era 01:07 & 01:07 The Reformation Era 01:07 it used to be used for everybody 01:07 our chat will forever be borked 01:07 The CHAOS era sounds better!!!!!!! 01:07 I blame emotes, irrationally though that is 01:07 RAHHHHHHH 01:07 I’m jus sayin’ those are winning 01:07 Primordial sounds way better than Birth but I’m cool with it :) 01:07 I know they are doof 01:08 it was CHAOTIC not just DARK AHH 01:08 (zen) 01:08 anyways.... 01:08 Dark is often associated with chaos tho 01:08 & light with Order 01:08 anything else......? or can I start- 01:08 go ahead 01:08 Yeah but- 01:08 ay caramba nvm 01:08 lmao 01:09 ...lol 01:09 So I have a bunch'a shit to load out on ya, but I'll give ya a choice 01:09 I'll list stuff 01:09 and you say whcih thing you want to hear more about 01:09 k 01:09 I'll make em' sound funny too XD 01:09 So: 01:10 1) Me and Roxy are having conflict 01:10 2) It turns out I know like, WAY too many suicidal folks 01:10 (they're surrounding me) 01:10 (concern) 01:10 3) My parents nearly found out I'm not straight today 01:11 4) Bronwyn (can't say more, but she's the friend with ADHD who I told about my mom) 01:11 5) Random school struggles 01:11 ehhh... 01:11 that's it. 01:11 which first? 01:12 I say 01:12 Roxy conflict 01:12 okey doke 01:12 So remember how forever ago Roxanne disappeared for like two days and she told nobody where she went 01:12 ? 01:12 ye ye 01:13 And also how she secretly has depression 01:13 l ghiq 01:13 and ALSO how she's scretly genderfluid 01:13 etcetera etcetera etcetera..... 01:13 That's basically what the conflict's about 01:13 she went to calgary's comic expo this past weekend 01:14 and she got a bunch a shit 01:14 yet another secret she kept is what she cosplayed as on the day she went without my friends Jaxon and BRI 01:14 cuz on one day she cosplayed as jacksepticeye but the other outfit she kept secret 01:15 and also she was friends with these two girls Jaden and Ashi for the longest time but then something happened that she wouldn't tell anyone either 01:15 but what happened TODAY was.. 01:16 she had a necklace that had a double sided key on it 01:16 along with other things 01:16 and I asked her about the key a bunch 01:16 but I realized she wasn't gonna tell me 01:16 a little too late 01:17 how 2 late? 01:17 basically, she said over and over again that "she wouldn't tell us until she died" 01:17 I'm getting there, patitence 01:17 .... P A T I T E N C E 01:17 XD anyways 01:18 she kept saying that over and over again and I said "why won't you just tell us? you never tell me anything, Roxanne..." 01:18 and that hit a nerve (I guess?) 01:18 that's when it escalated 01:18 she said 01:18 "I hate how you keep acting as if I'm such a backstabber..." 01:19 to which I became upset and said "I never called you a backstabber and then again louder because she didn't say anything back 01:19 then she almost whispers "well you sure are acting like it" 01:20 I may need to step out temporarily 01:20 muh eyebrow is bleeding into my eye, thought I could handle it but it’s hard to see ffs 01:20 then louder and almost......sarcastically?: "I'm rather annoyed that you treat me like that. Look, I'm being OPEN about my feelngs.." 01:20 will b back 01:20 oh alright..... 01:21 that's actually it tho 01:21 then I just started feeling upset like I wanted to cry (I'm very over-emotional) and then I felt a little better 01:22 but that spat was pretty major, considering how me and Roxanne have a very...detatched relationship, ya know? 01:22 I've only been to her house three times 01:22 never slept over 01:22 and only once for more than an hour 01:23 ok back 01:23 ^^Read. 01:23 ye ye 01:23 so I can't help feeling upset that she said I called her a backstabber 01:23 because I didn't, at all 01:24 I said "you never tell me anything" which is literally the exact truth 01:24 i'm not sure she has a clear definitio of "backstabbing" 01:24 with that, I'm not all that sure what to do 01:25 I mean 01:25 this may sound cliche 01:25 but was she legitimately on her period? 01:25 it just feels like an endless unsolvable conflict, because I get over it when she keeps things from me, but then in 3 months- 01:26 ..I dunno, and it's fine 01:26 I told you, she doesn't tell me a damn thing so I wouldn't know 01:26 I'm not even sure she HAS her period yet 01:26 I mean probably... 01:26 also 01:27 why do you call her “she” if she’s genderfluid? 01:27 because 01:27 I tried using they, but unlike everything else in my life, I can't seperate my real thoughts from my actions in public 01:28 as soon as I start typing it, it'll start slipping out, then I'll out her by accident 01:28 so........if she starts being more open with me, then I use they and them and stuff 01:28 o 01:28 *I'll 01:29 which led to my other point 01:30 it's an endless conflict becuz I get over it after she keeps something from me, but these spats and bottled up feelings are obviously not good for the relationship, so there is no solution 01:30 it's Roxanne be less secretive, or Roxanne start being less OPENLY secretive, if that makes sense 01:30 I'm afraid of these opinions too 01:31 I don't sound completely stupid and selfish by saying this, right? 01:31 well 01:31 from what you’re saying it sounds like she’s going out of her way to flaunt the fact that she’s hiding something 01:31 as if she enjoys people prying so that she can start an argument 01:31 if that is the case, or even if that isn’t the case, then the best response is to just ignore it 01:32 No, flaunting isn't the correct word. More like.....constantly spilling the fact that she IS keeping a secret 01:32 if she’s baiting you, then responding won’t be good. If she’s not baiting you & genuinely likes her secrets, then you should let her keep them to herself in peace. 01:32 I don't know Roxanne that well honestly, but I don't think her intents are too malicious 01:32 regardless of intent, the response should be the same tho 01:33 I think it's a mix, y'know? 01:33 not black and white 01:33 could be 01:33 could be a totally innocent taste for attention 01:33 I don't think it's JUST that she genuinely likes her secrets OR that she is orchestrating this in her head so that she can..."bait" me or whatever 01:34 yes, exactly 01:34 I just.....I can't tell! That's why the conflict is so endless! 01:34 I can't tell which it is 01:34 it's weird, because for a lot of OTHER things, we think identically 01:34 ... 01:34 well, again, if you just ignore her little slips-of-the-tongue, then no conflict can arise unless she starts it, at which point shed be in the wrong. 01:35 she’d* 01:35 m.. 01:35 Welp, I'll try. I just need to make sure the negativity in general is kept to a minimum on my end 01:36 ye, always good to do that 01:36 and i gotta remember, it'll all not matter in 5 years 01:36 in 5 years...I'll be 19 and I'll be free from my mom 01:37 I'll become a big beautiful butterfly ;) 01:37 eh, next? 01:37 weeeeell 01:37 what next would you like to hear? 01:37 er, see 01:37 I’d say do the small school troubles, because I need to start making infoboxes, so I’ll be somewhat distracted. 01:37 *infoboxes for the history project 01:37 awww 01:38 actually 01:38 you're gonna hear the shitffest on thurday or whenever after that 01:38 that’s something you could do, if you had time 01:38 help with history 01:38 o 01:38 well do shitfest 01:38 I’ll just check in to keep up 01:38 wait tho 01:38 naw naw, i don't lie distracted ursuul o offense 01:38 *no 01:38 I've vented eough 01:38 give tasks 01:38 o 01:39 what would you like me to help you with 01:39 well this was more of a later thing 01:39 stop responding to everything with o XD 01:39 because I have to make the infoboxes first 01:39 o 01:39 o 01:39 o 01:39 o 01:39 o 01:39 o 01:39 it's. 01:39 - 01:39 ....it's like lol 01:39 (grin) 01:39 hmmm 01:40 I think.... 01:40 oh I know 01:40 I’ll get a link soon 01:40 you can help me with infobox 01:40 (I’ll do tech stuff) 01:40 lol has gone from "I'm actually audibly laughing" to "I somewhat half-ish responded to that minorly amusing/stimulating thing" 01:40 hi 01:40 no joke 01:40 but I'll help 01:40 I'm right here 01:40 god damn it 01:40 I thought I’d have a baseline 01:40 if you don't want help now I can ask sr 01:40 alright imma steal baseline from Star Wars 01:40 brb 01:40 okey 01:41 I can ask sr to gib code lessons 01:41 SR lad come teach me 01:41 I'm your apprentice 01:41 teach me how to make a decent table 01:41 on me message wall if ye like, I'll go 01:41 SR 01:41 SUPERROBOT 01:41 hmmm 01:42 there ye are 01:42 thought ye left 01:42 tell me about #3 01:42 SR how do you like this infobox http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/57_BBY/Canon 01:42 ...m ok 01:42 Aysh you tell me too 01:42 that...was....m ok 01:43 Right, so....this was pretty cringe so brace yoursleves 01:43 *cringey 01:43 cringey bad 01:43 o lort 01:43 bad bad bad 01:43 Well on instagram 01:44 I followed one or two lgbt accounts 01:44 because tbh they bless my feed 01:44 SUP 01:44 dafuq did i miss 01:44 they're one of my faves because they post funny relatable shit right 01:44 but since I mass like things 01:44 just one of the random veteran peeps unloading ll their drama, dw about it John 01:44 anyways 01:45 DRAMAALERT NATION I AM YOUR HOST KILLER KEEEEEEEEMSTAR 01:45 hey john 01:45 SINCE I mass like things, I just can't help liking the aformentiom- 01:45 plz no 01:45 baha 01:45 john 01:45 teeheeheehee 01:45 - 01:45 BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 01:45 SR 01:45 please digress 01:45 what should we do for era images 01:45 hmm 01:45 BOSS SUNSET 01:46 should we get Gelly to make ’em? 01:46 LEEEEETTTTT'SSSS GETTTTT ROOOOOIIIIGHT INTO THE NEEEWWWWWSSSS 01:46 noose* 01:46 sure 01:46 lolno 01:46 AYSH 01:46 DIGRESS NOW 01:46 what are the names we chose 01:46 lololololol 01:46 Message Wall:GellyPop 01:46 soz 01:46 needed a link 01:46 bai 01:46 he sarted it 01:46 bai 01:46 ....wha? 01:46 bye.......? 01:47 bye m8 01:48 INFOBOXES FTW 01:49 Banan help 01:55 .......anyone there 01:55 sr abandoned me through my rambling lol 01:56 rip 01:56 hey question 01:56 (wat) 01:56 what kinds of fields do you think should be in History infobox? 01:56 (ps don't ever get rid of that gif) 01:56 oh, easy 01:56 thank god 01:56 you need basic dates 01:56 I’m stump’d 01:56 ye got that 01:57 we have From (insert time) to (insert time) 01:57 then you need a description field, no longer than.....6 sentences 01:57 but that doesn't have to be exact 01:57 overview? 01:57 then you need something along the lines of "parties involved" 01:57 ya get me? 01:57 ooo 01:57 ye ye 01:57 I dunno how to- 01:58 heheh yay you like my idea! 01:58 ( I feel special) 01:58 ye ye 01:58 I’m stumped as fuck 01:58 I’m thinking of an “events” section 01:58 how should that be? 01:58 yeah, it's hard to explain/create for certain ones, but like, purge couldbe- 01:58 mmm.....? 01:58 how tho? 01:58 Like, there’s a collapsed section 01:58 you hit it 01:58 & then a list of events shows up 01:59 like, Council is formed 01:59 council is dissolved 01:59 et cetera 01:59 .....hmmm 01:59 I have a better idea 01:59 new administration 01:59 o 01:59 ? 01:59 instead of events 01:59 you could have, like.... 01:59 *snaps fingers* 01:59 whachamacallit.....? you need biggest..ahh... 02:00 you need like a "conflict" section I guess? 02:00 but that's not a good name 02:00 uh 02:00 you need a section where you can quickly and compactly summarize- 02:00 well this isn’t a war 02:00 it’s a historical account 02:01 AH, there it is!!!! 02:01 ? 02:01 You call it :Timeline 02:01 and you add 3 or 4 of these: - 02:01 to put the most inportant vents leading up to the change of era 02:01 you get? 02:02 well these Era Infoboxes are summarizing what’s happening in one era 02:02 so it should be things happening inside said era 02:02 like for the purge of course, you could put, "Ursuul resigns on- 02:02 i know i know 02:02 but you add a mini timeline with the people linked to the events, like with the name 02:02 like 02:03 well I was thinking of doing “Staff Promoted” & “Staff Demoted” sections 02:03 to see who came & went 02:03 Dark/Chaotic Era line- 02:03 mmmmmmmm *scrunches up face* 02:03 remember these are just infoboxes 02:03 no, shouldn't be that 02:03 the actual meat of the history will be in the article 02:03 i know i know 02:03 but it shouldn't be that specific 02:04 how about just 02:04 we mix our ideas 02:04 we have overwiew, basic dates, then timeline section or whatever you call it 02:04 oH 02:04 and have like I said, 3-4 eensy bullets 02:04 IMPORTANT DATES 02:04 ......YASSSSS 02:05 IMPORTANT DATES, PERFECT 02:05 I think I have 02:05 what I need 02:05 EEEEEEEE LET'S CELEBRATE THE AWESOME NESS OF THE PEOPLE AT THIS WIKI'S BRAINS YEEHAW 02:05 will tell ye when I have a baseline 02:05 .....agghhhh fine 02:06 sr abandoned meh so I'ma copy-paste pm yeh the shit that went down 02:06 k? 02:06 ....and Ursuu; 02:06 *Ursuul? 02:06 .... 02:06 2late, oh well 02:07 hi 02:09 wot 02:10 I feregot 02:10 sorry 02:10 *fergot 02:20 HALLOOOOOOOOO 02:21 .... 02:21 *jeapardy song plays* 02:23 So for like a milisecond I'm frozen, and my whole body feels like it's drowing in....hot peanut butter or something 02:23 just like, drowning feeling 02:23 then my brain forces my mouth to- 02:23 woops wrong chat 02:26 hi 02:40 HELLO? 02:40 hi 02:40 hi 02:40 oh 02:40 hi 02:40 had to stop cuz parent alert 02:40 thought you guys were ded 02:40 they were looking at myscreen 02:40 nope nope nope 02:40 :o 02:40 i'm here 02:40 What did you show them? 02:40 Damn you internet 02:41 underslime 02:41 hang on 02:41 test 02:41 okay 02:41 internet slightly imrpoved 02:42 oh 02:44 AHHH 02:46 back 02:46 yay 02:47 Ursuuk 02:47 come back to life 02:48 (sword) 02:48 o 02:48 sorry 02:48 yay 02:48 I can’t show you it after all :( 02:48 w8 02:48 maybe... 02:48 hang on 02:48 show what? 02:49 THE RITUAL IS SUCCESSFULL 02:49 I HAVE BROUGHT URSUUL BACK 02:49 i think 02:52 o 02:55 Oh wait 02:55 I haven't made a sanbox wiki 02:55 Brb gonna make one 02:57 I must leave now 02:58 ;-; 02:58 I'm sorry. 02:58 (tear2) 02:58 Shite 02:58 Ursuul 02:58 What hub should I choose for a sandbox wiki 02:59 uh 02:59 whatever you do 02:59 make the URL short 02:59 oh 02:59 name it whatever ye want tho 02:59 shit 02:59 ok 03:00 Bye everyone 03:00 GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 03:01 ok 03:01 choosing theme 03:01 big YES YES YEES 03:02 http://under-sandbox.wikia.com 03:02 shiet 03:02 shoulda just done 03:02 http://us.wikia.com 03:02 wot 03:02 well 03:02 not use 03:02 us 03:02 cuz that’s probs taken 03:02 but acronyms r gud 03:02 yours is good tho 03:03 don’t make another lol 03:03 closed the wrong tab 03:03 k 03:03 hang on 03:03 I’m gonna show ye something 03:03 soon 03:04 k 03:04 GODDAMNIT QA 03:04 she has 2 go 03:04 :/ 03:05 she waz telling me boot #3 03:05 Okay 03:05 now what lol 03:05 I need to study adminship :3 03:05 hang on 03:05 o 03:09 hi 03:12 UNDERSLIME 03:12 check dis: User:Ursuul/Sandbox 03:50 SR 03:52 Hello 03:55 ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 03:56 Ursuul 03:56 dat sandbox tho 03:56 o 03:56 lmao 03:56 but do you like the Infobox? 03:57 ye 03:57 like if it was serious, would it be good for a History page? 03:57 o 03:57 gud :D 03:57 Ye 03:57 Would be gud 03:57 ok 03:57 do you have any ideas for other things that should be in it? 03:57 hmmm 03:58 OH 03:58 not yet 03:58 But 03:58 preceding & following eras 03:58 I can think of some 03:58 o 03:58 pls do 03:58 What? 03:58 I want to make sure it’s comprehensive 04:01 Has Chat suddenly died? 04:01 idk lol 04:02 o 04:03 Humans are weird 04:03 y u say dat 04:03 We just are 04:03 Who agrees? 04:03 me 04:04 Underslime 04:04 do you like the preceding/following things I added to the infobox? 04:04 helps with navigation 04:04 oh 04:04 let's see 04:05 looks gud lol 04:05 yey 04:05 I’ll set up outlines for each Era page tomorrow, & then let everyone edit them :D 04:05 I love the part where you open a rift in space :p 04:05 cya 04:05 bye 04:05 lol me too 04:05 bai 04:06 Now what? 04:24 HUMANS? 04:24 BANANA? 04:24 ICEBERG? 04:24 WHATEVER OZUN IS? 04:40 hi 05:45 hello 05:45 anyone play tpt? 06:50 hello 07:01 hi 07:02 No I don't play it 07:02 don't play what? 07:02 tpt? 07:03 yes 07:04 Was talking to IceTudor about it 07:10 Hi 07:55 Yo 08:22 Hey 08:24 hello 08:24 SR 08:24 JOIN TPT 08:27 Do not require net 08:29 lads 08:29 it’s up 08:29 Project:About/Birth 08:29 wat 08:29 we can start writing nao 08:29 I’ll set up the other Eras ASAP 08:29 Oh well 08:29 Painful memories 08:29 As well turn Into a phantom again 08:29 :/ 08:30 sYOU STARTED IT 08:31 ye but the Birth Era is like 08:31 way back 08:31 back before any bullcrap 08:31 Unfortunately I don't know anything 08:31 ye, not many do 08:32 most who were around at the time have left 08:32 I started my fandom adventure way too late 08:32 I created my account on the day that I joined 08:32 well 08:32 read the Infobox 08:32 you can learn a bit by following those links 08:32 You can say because diep wiki, I appeared 08:32 :3 08:33 :) 08:33 Hey 08:33 hiya Nobel 08:33 do you like gradients 08:33 I was just done crying 08:33 shiet 08:33 y so 08:33 Happy tears 08:33 Google Translate is king 08:33 ye 08:33 I saw 08:33 from zh wii 08:33 wiki 08:34 I don’t know what’s the deal tho 08:34 Hilarious af 08:34 hey nobellion 08:34 it’s probs not hilarious 08:34 do u play tpt? 08:34 because Google Translate fucking sucks 08:34 Wth 08:34 like seriously 08:34 ikr 08:34 What happened 08:34 Google Translate is so fucking inaccurate 08:34 so it may make it sound weirder than it is 08:34 yeah 08:34 Experience the central area = Pentagon Nest lol 08:34 horribly so 08:34 Let me take a look 08:34 Let me take a look 08:35 Iz on meh wall 08:35 check Nobel’s wall 08:35 rip 08:35 I no need Google 08:35 3fast9me 08:35 hey Tot 08:35 do you like gradient? 08:35 I am more accurate than you (lenny) 08:35 Oh yeah 08:35 The gradients are nice 08:35 yey 08:35 They flow together well 08:36 ye ye, designed ’em like that 08:36 although I spent way more time on the infobox 08:36 you wouldn’t believe how far I had to dig to get that info 08:36 White>Yellow>Purple>Black>Green 08:36 I wouldn't 08:37 Hey 08:37 hey Kuro 08:37 The translation is way off track 08:37 ye 08:37 google translate sucks 08:37 If it's a train,than it plunges down a cliff 08:37 shit I gotta do the Dawn Era now 08:37 fuuuuuuuuuuck 08:37 Have funnn 08:38 (suicide) 08:38 (knife) 08:38 (kms) 08:38 Ou 08:38 Why removed 08:38 (kys) 08:41 Small wonder, why vandals like to pick on us 09:23 Why chat ded again..... 09:27 Dunno 09:34 (eh) 10:01 Will someone answer please? 11:23 hi 11:27 hi 11:37 hhi? 01:07 Hey Ozun 01:07 wassup 01:08 test 01:08 Hey Category:Chat Logs